


I'll Find You

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Soldier Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, brief mention of gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Soldier Steve is invited to Howard Stark's Italian villa for the summer, where he meets Tony Stark. Very loosely inspired by the vibe of Call My By Your Name.





	I'll Find You

“I am _not_ sharing a house, let alone my _room_ with some dumb fucking soldier boy!”

“For the love of _God_ , Antonio, stop making such a damn scene and show some respect for those who have conscience and courage enough to serve our country! You’re a grown man!”

Tony and Howard had rounded on each other, perfectly mirrored, hands clenched into tight fists, brows furrowed into an angry line over dark, furious eyes as they screamed obscenities across the airy living room. Maria was sitting on the sofa between them, well used to this particular scene, sipping on a tall glass of Lambrusco and wondering idly who would storm off first, or if she’d have to call Mafalda to clean up yet another expensive smashed trinket. 

“I’m not the one making a scene here, _old man_. The only reason I come to this dumb house in the middle of fucking nowhere is because I get some peace and fucking quiet, and now you’re telling me I have to spend six weeks rooming with some military-grade ass wipe? I fucking hate you!”

“You need some decent influences your own age, Antonio,” Howard said firmly, “I know who you choose to spend your time with, that pathetic queer boy Banner and the like. I won’t stand for it.”

“It’s _nineteen eighty-nine_ , dad, and you’re still calling people queer? Why don’t you go ahead and start calling Rhodey a negro, I’m sure-”

“ _Antonio_! I am your _father_ , and I will not stand to be spoken to like this!”

“And _I_ won’t stand for being treated like an unruly child or for you insulting my friends! I know what this is really about, and having me spend a week with one of your army buddies is not going to turn me straight, no matter how many times he beats the shit out of me for staring when he takes his shirt off!”

“This conversation is over.” Howard interrupted, slamming his scotch glass down on the table with enough force to make Maria wince and Tony inadvertently flinch. “Get out of my fucking sight.”

* * *

 

Tony was lounging by the almost-still river by himself, feet dangling in the water just enough to keep him cool in the baking sun, headphones plugged into his modified Walkman and blasting music at an unhealthy volume, when he was rudely pulled out of his daydream by a swift jab to the ribs. He yelped, pushing his sunglasses up onto his forehead, squinting against the sun’s glare.

“Fuck, mom, what was that for?”

“You’ll damage your hearing if you listen to your music so loud.” Maria said evenly, brushing an imaginary speck of dust from her elegantly casual day dress. “He’s here. Your father wants you to meet him, now.”

“Yeah, well.” Tony sighed, letting his head fall back against the grass, breathing in the fresh, earthy smell. “I don’t want to meet him.”

“You’ll have to eventually, tesoro. Best to do it now and appease your father in the process, no?”

“‘Appease your father’,” Tony snorted, “as if I could ever do that.”

“Always so dramatic, cucciolo,” Maria chuckled, “come, walk back to the house with your mother. Steve is quite lovely, and, I must say, rather handsome.”

“Unless he’s in a sparkly thong and willing to take fifty dollars in exchange for a blowie, I don’t care.”

“ _Antonio._ Do not be so crude.”

“Sorry.”

“Come, help your mother back to the house, you know how the heat makes me feel faint.”

“Yeah, alright, I’m coming.”

“Tony?”

“What? I said I’m coming, let me just-”

“Be careful in front of your father.” Maria said earnestly, placing a gentle hand on her son’s shoulder as he stood up. “I have no issue with your… _interests_ , your preferences, but he will not take kindly to your rather inappropriate mode of address if you decide you find Steven attractive. He is a dear friend to your father.”

“I don’t care what Howard thinks of me, mamma, you know that.”

“I do not want this to end in a fight, tesoro,” she said softly, “Steve is something special, even if you are adamant you will not like him, and I do not want your rivalry with your father to taint a friendship that might blossom between the two of you.”

“Mamma, you’ve been reading too much poetry.”

”Listen to your mother, for once in your life.”

“Yeah yeah, alright, try not to look so obviously gay in the face of the nice clean-cut military man, lest I should damage Howard Stark’s delicate sensibilities. Got it.”

* * *

 

Gravel crunched under Tony’s sandals as he made his way up the path, over to the front of the house where he could hear Howard chatting away animatedly, and bile churned in Tony’s stomach as he heard himself in his dad’s hyperverbal speech vomit. As he turned the corner, Howard’s raised a dangerous eyebrow, a silent _where the fuck have you been?_ , before straightening his face out and greeting Tony with a wide and painfully fake smile, which reminded Tony somewhat of the smile a wolf would give a wild hare before it pounced. 

“Antonio, my boy! I’d like you to meet Steve Rogers, he’s been a good friend of mine for a number of years. Caught him fresh out of high school to test my weapons, a true credit to our great nation.”

The man in the chair opposite Howard turned to face Tony, flashing him a blinding smile in greeting, and Tony felt himself begin to melt very slightly. The man was _hot_ , notably so, flashing his all-American white teeth with glossy blonde hair gelled to perfection and blue eyes that Tony would be very happy to get lost in. 

“-heard a lot about you from Howard, so it’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

Tony only realised this _Steve_ had been talking when Howard glared at him with more venom than had previously been apparent, so Tony pulled himself together, adjusting the way his swim shorts sat on his skinny hips and smiling demurely back at Steve, the picture of wide eyed innocence. 

“Yes well, it’s nice to meet you too, Steve. I can’t imagine what riveting things Howard has told you about me, but I’m sure I can prove him entirely wrong in due course.”

Howard was practically puce in the face, and Tony knew he would catch the brunt of the man’s anger the next time they got a minute alone together, but it was made completely worth it by the bark of hysterical laughter Steve let out that made Tony convinced he had found Nirvana, or Heaven, or something similar. 

“Glad to know I’ll be sharing a room with someone with a sense of humour,” Steve chuckled, “even if you surpass me in intellect by miles.”

“That’s probably the only thing I surpass _you_ in, pal.”

Howard let out a sound rather like a dying fish, well used to his son’s method of blatantly flirting with anything that moved, but Steve seemed unaffected, either blissfully unaware of the way in which Tony was cataloguing the outline of his cock through his shorts in great detail, or, and _dear god_ Tony hoped this was the case, playing a game of his own. 

“I was skinnier than you when I was your age, you’ll bulk up eventually, don’t worry.”

“Wouldn’t count on it, I’ve tried. God made me fun-sized, I guess.”

“Join the army? Worked for me.”

“Not really my scene,” Tony drawled, then pointedly raked his eyes down Steve’s chest, “but in the future I will pay my respects to the American armed forces training programme.”

“I like you already, Tony,” Steve grinned, “I’m sure we’ll have a _lot_ of fun together over the next few weeks.”

Tony felt himself flush, convinced himself very quickly that it was just an odd response to the midday heat, and excused himself. 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Natalia, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.” Tony groaned, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette before passing it off to his confidant. “He looked me right in the eye when he said it, he was _twinkling_.”

“Perhaps you weren’t acting quite gay enough.” she drawled, brushing an imaginary speck off her shirt, before pinning Tony with a frighteningly unimpressed gaze. “Perhaps he assumed you’d be playing bracingly heterosexual games of football together and wrestling each other for alpha male dominance.”

“You’re impossible,” Tony lamented, “I come to you with my deepest issues and yet you mock me.”

“Save the dramatics, Antonio, we all know he has his eye on you. He’s looked over at us no more than twelve times since you came to sit with me.”

“What do you mean, ‘ _looked over at us’_? Why on _earth_ would he be looking over at us?” 

Natalia’s steely gaze really did get more intimidating every time she used it, Tony thought, raising his hands in defence as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

“I am wearing a bikini. You are wearing sinfully short swimming shorts. I am practically sitting on your lap. You’re the genius here, do the math.”

“Is he looking now?”

“No, he’s stuck his head back in his book.”

“Damnit. What do I do?”

“You talk to him.” Natasha shrugged, before disentangling herself from Tony’s embrace and pulling her loose dress on over her bikini, taking a final drag from the cigarette pinched between her fingers before passing it back off to Tony. “I have to meet Carole, she’s taking me for ice cream. Go and sit with him, talk to him. You have to get to know each other if you’re going to be sleeping in the same room, no?”

“Can’t I just avoid making a fool out of myself and go get ice cream with you and Carole?”

“Not unless you want to watch us make out behind the _chiesa_ , no.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“No, Tony.”

“Right, fine. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be expecting a detailed account of what happened. If you have not at least found out whether or not he swings in your direction, I will destroy all of your Smiths vinyls, and I will never talk to you again.”

“Ciao, Natalia.”

“Ciao.”

Tony counted three minutes and forty-nine seconds from Natalia walking out of the gate to Steve shifting, putting his book down and making his way as casually as possible over to Tony, dropping down to sit next to him. Tony let his eyes slide down the length of Steve’s legs and back up to his bare chest that was already starting to get some colour from the hours spent outside in the lush garden, or helping Maria pick fruit from the trees in the orchard. 

“It’s nice. You and Natalia.”

Tony’s head jerked up when Steve spoke, registering what he was saying. “Yeah, she’s great. Terrifying, but great.”. 

“Do you do the long-distance thing?”

“Long-distance in what sense?”

“You’re both young, both at college. It’s got to be difficult if you don’t see each other except for in the summer.”

“You- you think we’re together?”

“You’re not?”

“Oh _dio mio_ , no, we’re not. I really don’t work like that.”

Steve hesitated, plucking at a blade of grass, but there was a palpable relief in Steve’s demeanour. Tony could hear him thinking over what he wanted to say, considering how to word it so as not to cause offence. Tony had been observing him for a while, and decided that despite his size, Steve probably wasn’t going to beat him into a pulp if he found out Tony was more interested in dick than pussy, and for that Tony was grateful.

“So, you’re gay?” Steve asked eventually, not looking Tony in the eye. “If I misinterpreted what you just said, _please_ don’t take offence.”

“Takes a lot more than that to offend me, Rogers.” Tony drawled, taking a final drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out. “Gay, queer, bender, fag, whatever you wanna call it. That’s me. Most people have figured it out by now. Those who haven’t are in denial. I don’t tend to hide it.”

“Oh.” Steve said quietly. He paused, fiddling with the hem of his swimshorts. Tony tried and failed to ignore the way that pushed the material further up his obscenely muscled thigh. “I’m gay, too. Which you absolutely cannot tell anyone because if it got out into the open I’d be dishonourably discharged.”

“Fair enough.” Tony shrugged, then bit his lip and exhaled as subtly as possible as Steve lay back against the grass, stretching muscled, powerful arms above his head. Tony was struck with a sudden determination, which was in no way related with a sudden urge to lick Steve’s abs, to get as much information out of the older man as possible. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Steve mumbled, “out with it.”

“Have you even been with a man?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “I have a friend who swings that way, and it was mutually beneficial for the two of us whilst we were holed up at base camp together. Though it was more pals helping each other out than a relationship that would ever go anywhere. He got his arm blown off and was discharged, and I haven’t been with anyone since.”

“Wow, we just met and you’re spilling me your life story. Fascinating.”

“You’re not that different to me when I was your age,” Steve shrugged, “which means I most likely know you better than you know yourself.”

Tony raised a sceptical eyebrow, but let himself fall back onto the springy grass, leaving space between the two of them lest he do something monumentally stupid. 

* * *

“He’s dancing with Isadola.” Carole noted with an even tone, sipping on her glass of ice tea, shifting Natasha across to her other leg. “They’re getting closer.”

The air was heavy with the evening’s heat, music spilling across the grass from the wooden dance floor that had been set up in the middle of a field, and Tony had been fighting with the urge to pounce on Steve for the last hour. 

“Oh, they’re _very_ close,” Natasha agreed, “I think they’re going to kiss.”

Tony slammed his glass down on the metal table, glaring daggers at the two girls who were sniggering at the thunderous expression on his face. 

“Where do you guys get off on torturing me?” 

“It’s very amusing, _caro_.” Natasha smiled.

“I don’t even care!” Tony exclaimed, gesturing wildly. “He can kiss whoever he likes!”

“Who’s kissing who?” 

Tony jumped and promptly tried not to cough up a lung as Bucky appeared behind him, blowing a mouthful of cigarette smoke in Tony’s face. He dropped down into a chair, and tucked his hands under his chin, looking at Tony expectantly. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“No one’s kissing anyone. Or rather, I’m not kissing anyone.”

“Tony’s lusting after his papa’s friend,” Carole informed, then inclined her head towards the stage. “The sexy blonde one dancing with Isadola.”

“Ohh, Antonio.” Bucky sighed in mock sympathy, slinging an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “What have I told you about pretty straight boys?”

“He’s not _straight.”_ Tony snapped, then clapped his hand over his mouth and widened his eyes. “Shit, I was absolutely not meant to say that.”

Carole and Bucky were grinning ear-to-ear, and even Natasha had raised her eyebrows and moved her facial muscles. 

“For a genius,” Bucky said finally, “you can be incredibly dense. _Vieni con me,_ I’ll dance with you.”

“I’m not- Bucky, if you’re trying to make him jealous, it’s not going to work.”

“Why not?”

“He thinks I’m a kid! He’s in the _military_ , I’m his friend’s _son_!”

“Nervous, is what you are Antonio, for the first time in your life.” Bucky grinned, then pulled tony up out of his seat, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist. “Now pull your head out of your ass and come dance with me.”

Tony grumbled, but went obligingly, throwing his middle finger up at Carole’s whooping in the background. Steve gave him a small smile from across the dancing bodies, but Tony tossed his head, looking away, pushing himself up against Bucky as he danced. 

“He’s looking at you.” Bucky said, lips next to Tony’s ear as they danced. “He doesn’t look happy.” 

“Good.” Tony breathed. 

They kept dancing, and Tony found Steve floating out of his head as the music ran through him, jumping up and down with Bucky’s hands on his waist, laughing at each other’s stupid movements. It felt like forever before Bucky nudged him to look over to where Steve had been dancing previously and was now gone, leaving Isadola dancing with her friends. 

“Go find him.”

* * *

“Saw you dancing with Isadola. She’s pretty. Not as pretty as some of her friends, but not bad at all.” 

Steve tilted his head down to look at Tony, who’d left the party behind and trudged up the driveway to find Steve sat on a chair in the front garden, arms wrapped around himself to stave off the delicate chill in the night air. Steve grunted, then nodded, and didn’t move when Tony came to stand next to him. 

“I saw you dancing with that boy with the stupid name.” Steve said finally, and Tony shuddered at the almost imperceptibly hostile tone in his voice. “He’s… pretty.”

“You got a thing for snarky brunettes, Rogers?”

“Yes.”

Steve’s eyes were so beautifully open and honest as he looked up at Tony, and the boy felt himself flush, feeling flayed open under Steve’s intense gaze.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Tony asked, biting his lip. Steve looked away. “I think you’re beautiful.”

“You’re more than pretty, Tony, you know that.”

The silence of the night around them was almost oppressive under the weight of Steve’s words; they’d known each other for mere weeks, but every time Steve looked at him, Tony felt vulnerable, as if Steve’s purity, his honesty was rummaging around in Tony’s head and pulling out each and every single one of his thoughts, insecurities, questions, scrutinising them and dissecting them. 

“Come look at the stars with me,” Tony said eventually, “it’s such a clear night, they look beautiful from the balcony in my room.”

Anyone else would have made some kind of quip about Tony trying to get Steve up to his bedroom, but of course Steve didn’t do anything of the kind, just nodded and followed Tony blindly into the house, down the corridor, up the stairs and into his bedroom. The balcony wasn’t huge, and the sheer width of Steve’s shoulders meant they were brushing against each other, sending shockwaves down Tony’s arms whenever they made contact. 

“They’re the same as in the desert, the stars.” Steve murmured, and Tony could see his grip on the railing tighten. “I couldn’t be further from there, but the stars… it’s being away from civilization, I think. Makes you feel insignificant.”

Tony made a sympathetic noise.

“I wish I saw things like you,” Tony said softly, “everything has _depth_ , for you, I just see what’s there like it’s totally binary, all ones and zeros. You look at the stars and they’re utterly sublime, you question your own significance. I look at the stars and I see… calculations, I catalogue the star patters and compare them to the ones back home. I wish I could see the world through your eyes.”

Tony gasped as Steve spun round, pinned him against the cold railing, hands on his shoulders. Steve’s eyes were dark.

“The way you see the world is perfect. You’re so clever, you run so much faster than everyone else… I see it in the way you speak, the way you interact. You’re having a conversation with someone and yet you’re not there, you’re somewhere else in your own head, and- well, it’s beautiful.”

“It never stops.” Tony whispered, and suddenly he was conflicted, his eyes were wet from Steve’s words and yet his brain was clouded with lust as Steve’s gorgeous body pressed up against him. “It’s too fast… I just wish someone could make it stop.”

“I would.” Steve breathed, and suddenly his lips were too close to Tony’s face to be anywhere near innocent, and Tony swallowed, feeling his face heat up. “If you think I could, I would.”

“I want you to try.”

The silence between them was thick and heavy as Steve’s lips lingered at the corner of Tony’s mouth, not quite touching, just hovering there, his breath hot against Tony’s already heated face. Tony whimpered, and Steve exhaled heavily, brushing a hand down Tony’s cheek.

“You’re crying.” Steve murmured. 

“I’m happy. You make me happy.”

Steve exhaled again, but the sound was, high, breathy, so totally unlike the muscled wall of masculinity that was pinning Tony against the railing, and Tony shuddered as the sound shot straight between his legs. The pressure on his shoulders lessened, and Tony fought to keep his face neutral as Steve pulled away. 

“I want everything with you,” Steve said softly, “but I want it to be good for you.”

“I’m not a virgin, Steve.”

“I know.” Steve’s hands slid down to thumb at the waistband of Tony’s jeans. “I see it on your face. No one’s every treated you like you deserve to be treated. And that means more than a quick fuck when I’m already wound up.”

“Steve, I don’t-”

“Go to bed, Tony.” 

“ _Steve_.” 

Tony’s voice was desperate, and he could have slapped himself for how pathetic it sounded, but Steve’s brows furrowed in understanding. Strong, powerful arms wrapped around Tony’s lithe frame, and Steve dropped his head till his lips were next to Tony’s ear.

“I _want_ you, Tony. I’ve wanted you since you flirted with me in front of Howard. But I want it to be good for you, for you to feel _amazing,_ to feel loved and cherished. I can’t give that to you right now. I’m too-”

“It’s okay,” Tony murmured, “I understand, and I can wait. I’ll wait.”

* * *

“Do you want to come to the spring with me?”

Steve was perched on the side of the swimming pool, feet dangling in the cold water. He looked up when Tony spoke to see the boy leaning against his bicycle, balancing another bicycle against it, face covered with a pair of dark sunglasses. 

“The spring?” Steve asked, “Where’s that?”

“Not too far,” Tony assured, “maybe an hour’s cycle. It’s a very pretty ride.”

Tony tilted his head, and even hidden behind sunglasses Steve could tell Tony was doing what he had affectionately dubbed the ‘begging puppy face’, so Steve sighed in mock annoyance and stood, grabbing the handlebars of the second bicycle. Tony let out a happy little cheer, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh, placing a heavy hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezing firmly. Tony practically _preened._

The ride was further than Steve would have imagined, but it felt good, the burn in his muscles as they cycled up a steep hill reminded him of his early training, back when he was skinny and sickly and could’ve been knocked over by a stiff breeze. Tony wasn’t much bulkier than Steve had been at that point in his life, but he took the hills with relative ease, the muscles in his thighs standing out against the strain and hair whipping back against the wind. So goddamn beautiful.

They came to a stop on the edge of a field, and Tony was off as soon as they’d dropped their bikes, stripping off his shirt as he went careening down the steps built into the side of the small hill. He jumped straight into the beautifully clear water as Steve followed at a more leisurely place, pulling off his own shirt before hanging it on a nearby branch.

“Shit!” Steve cursed as he stepped into the water, levelling Tony with a mock-glare. “It’s fucking freezing!" 

“Don’t be such a pussy, solider boy.” Tony grinned back, kicking at the water so it splashed Steve, hitting the exposed skin on his chest. Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“Just remember, you asked for this.”

Tony gasped as Steve splashed him square in the face, and then all bets were off; they ran around, squealing like girls as they utterly drenched each other, carefree and happy, smiles on their faces. It wasn’t till Steve noticed Tony start to shiver that he shook his head with a fond smile. 

“We should get out, go lay in the sun to dry off a little.”

“You giving up?” Tony asked with a grin, cocking his head. “Really, solider?”

“Really,” Steve smiled cheekily, “and technically, I’m a captain, so I outrank you. Now get your ass up that hill.”

“Yessir.” 

When they made it back up onto the field and into the open sunshine, Tony flopped back onto the grass, basking in the heat as it dried him off. Just as Steve was about to head over to find some shade under a tree, maybe grab a book from his backpack to read whilst Tony tanned, the boy spoke, light and flirty. 

“Come lay with me.”

“Actually, I was gonna-” Steve gestured to his backpack, and then realised Tony had his eyes closed. “I was gonna sit in the shade and read.”

Tony propped himself up on his elbows, squinting against the sun and scrunching his nose up in a way that made Steve’s stomach twist up. “Please?” 

And there was the pouty fucking look that Steve couldn’t resist no matter how hard he tried, so he huffed, sliding the sunglasses that were perched on his head down to cover his eyes, and crawled over to where Tony was lying, easing himself down onto the refreshingly cool and springy grass. He was hyperaware of Tony’s lithe body stretched out next to his, and he took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to calm his erratic heartbeat, as if he was a schoolgirl with a crush. 

“Steve?”

Tony’s voice was timid, and Steve knew what he was going to say even before he hummed out a ‘yeah?’.

“What was…you know. _That_ night?”

“Christ, that- it was all me, Tony. I don’t want you to think it was a reflection on you.”

“You say that, but there’s something about the way we talked and then you sent me to bed like a little kid that’s giving me mixed signals.”

Steve hesitated, closing his eyes briefly before he reached blindly for Tony’s hand, intertwining their pinky fingers. Tony flushed. 

“I want you, Tony. I want you in any way you want to give yourself to me. But last night… it wasn’t the right time. You were dancing with that boy, and then you kept looking at me, and then on the balcony… you deserved more than I could have given you in that moment.”

“You’re like a fucking romance novel, Rogers.” Tony said, but Steve could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m not a blushing virgin, you know. I don’t need to be wooed.”

“Maybe not,” Steve shrugged, “but you deserve to be. You’re special, Tony.”

Tony shifted, and Steve turned his head to find him propped up on his elbow, sun spilling behind his wild mess of damp, brown hair, dark eyes twinkling, crinkled with a smile that struck Steve with it’s sheer beauty. 

“If anyone else called me ‘special’, I would have punched them, but you’re so fucking _good_ that I know coming from you it’s a compliment.”

Steve said nothing, just forced himself to meet Tony’s gaze, open and honest in his affections. It seemed like almost an inevitability when Tony leaned down till their noses were almost touching, till they were breathing the same, hot, dry, still air. 

“I don’t want to feel like a puppy snapping at your heels for attention,” Tony breathed, “I want you to give me something to work with.”

And of course Steve was only a man, and couldn’t help himself in replying, “Well I think you should find that something all by yourself.”

Then _fuck_ , Tony’s annoyed huff fanned out across his face, and his tongue was sliding over Steve’s slightly parted lips, licking over him, sloppy and with a manufactured inexperience that Steve _knew_ was entirely false, but still had his breaths quickening and eyes sliding shut as Tony explored his mouth with carelessly exact movements of his sharp tongue. It felt like an eternity before Tony pushed forwards enough to kiss him properly, and Steve found himself arching into the touch, body one step ahead of his brain, craving the sensation of Tony’s soft, full lips against his own.

“ _Tony_.” Steve breathed against the younger man’s lips, and Tony smiled softly, not breaking away until Steve pushed very gently at his shoulder. “Tony, baby, sweetheart.”

“Was that okay?” Tony asked, and underneath his cocky, self-assured demeanour, there was a uncertainty that made Steve want to wrap the boy up and keep him safe from the world. 

“That was perfect.” Steve smiled, allowed himself the indulgence of running calloused finger’s through Tony’s still-damp hair. “ _You’re_ perfect.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Tony grinned, and there it was, Steve’s validation had bolstered him again. The knowledge should not have sent the streak of possessiveness through Steve that it did. “It’s getting late, we should probably head back.”

Steve nodded in agreement and stood up, stretching out the cricks in his back, before offering Tony a hand. Tony stumbled as he stood, falling against Steve’s broad chest, steadying himself against that unyielding wall of muscle with unmistakably wide and appreciative eyes. It was, however, the noise of Steve’s dog tags clinking together as he moved that had Tony looking up, brown eyes wide and inquisitive.

“Can I- can I wear your tags?”

Steve didn’t even hesitate before he was unwinding them from around his neck and placing them over Tony’s head, admiring the way his name looked against Tony’s tanned skin.

* * *

 

Tony flushed as he looked over at Steve across the dinner table, finding the man’s eyes dark and fixed on the skin that Tony had bared to the heat of the evening by unbuttoning his shirt further than it had any right to be unbuttoned. Howard had already commented on Steve’s tags around Tony’s neck, about what a great thing it was that the two of them were getting along so well, the good impression Steve was having on Tony, as if half an hour earlier Steve hadn’t grabbed him by the neck, digging the tags into his skin, and promised to fuck him to within in an inch of his life. Tony swallowed, and looked away from Steve’s fixing his eye’s instead on his mother’s warm smile.

“It is delightful that you and Steve are getting along so well, Antonio.” Maria commented lightly, pushing her food around on her plate. “You were so convinced you wouldn’t like him.”

“Yeah, well,” Tony shrugged, “he hasn’t made me drop and do press-ups yet, so we’re still on good terms.”

“Drilling starts next week, Tony,” Steve grinned, “I was just easing you into it.”

And _god_ if there weren’t a million hidden undertones and messages to be decoded from that simple sentence, hidden messages that no one else at the table was privy to, hidden messages that made Tony feel _special._

“He could do with some bulking up, Steven.” Howard noted, and Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Maybe you should smack him into shape a little, make him do some goddamn hard work for once.”

“I don’t think smacking anyone in to shape is the right way to go about things, Howard.” Steve said, a little sharper than was perhaps warranted, but it made Tony have to hide a grin in his pasta nonetheless. “Ten years in the army taught me that it’s often best to let other people take the reins; there’s no need to be in charge all the time.”

* * *

Steve’s breaths came out in harsh pants as Tony crawled over him, eyes dark with lust but still sparkling with curiosity, constantly assessing and calculating. He stilled, dropped to press a chaste kiss to Steve’s jawline, then pulled away, making Steve whimper in a way that should have been embarrassing, but just added to the charged atmosphere in the room.  

“Should’ve known you needed someone to take control.” Tony breathed, leaning back on his haunches and biting his already swollen bottom lip. “Here I was, thinking a fancy fucking captain like you would want to be in charge, want to pin me down and make me take your cock, but it makes sense that you need to be under me, like this.”

Steve whined again in reply as Tony trailed his fingers down Steve’s bare chest, arching up into the barely-there touch. Tony took his time mapping out the ridges in Steve’s abs, soft caresses that gave nothing in the way of satisfaction, but at the same time felt so _right_. Tony was acutely aware of the way that Steve could have easily bucked him off, grabbed him and pinned him down and fucked him rough, which only made Steve’s submissiveness that much hotter.

“What do you want, soldier?” Tony asked softly, “I want to make you happy.”

“Already make me happy, Tony.” Steve insisted, and Tony preened at the slight slur to his words, the tone of utter content, a stripped back version of his polished parade-ground personality. “I just want you.”

“If I do anything you don’t like, you tell me, yeah? I’m new to this stuff.”

Steve nodded, and Tony did his best to relax. He’d never been in this position before; most people who slept with him saw him as nothing more than a mouthy brat who needed to be taught some manners, and Tony was more than happy to play into that particular dynamic. But how, here, with Steve, who saw him as so much more than a warm place to bury his cock, he felt dizzy with lust and power, and a deep desire to drag more of those pretty noises from between Steve’s bitten lips, to make him feel pleasure till he cried with it. 

“You’re so pretty.” grinned Tony, running his hands up Steve’s chest till they were resting on his pecs, thumbs brushing over his nipples. “You want me to play with your tits, solider?”

“ _Fuck,_ Tony, _please_.”

Tony chuckled but acquiesced, scratching gently over the pale skin with his short, blunt nails, leaving behind red marks that wouldn’t last more than a few minutes, but still looked so beautiful, then moving to pinch the raised nubs between his callused fingertips. Steve arched into the touch, eyes screwed shut, and Tony exhaled shakily, letting the heady power wash over him.

“ _Tony_.”

Steve’s voice was breathy and cracked, and _fuck_ Tony had barely touched him yet he was falling apart underneath him, trusting Tony to put him back together when he needed it. 

“Yeah?”

“Please, Tony. Please fuck me, I- I wanna feel you.”

“As much as I would like to,” Tony said, as evenly as possible, “I want to see if you can be good, stay still and not come if I ride you.”

Another high pitched whine left Steve’s throat, but he nodded emphatically, and Tony grinned, satisfied, before gripping Steve’s almost-hard cock and giving him a firm stroke, root to tip.

“Stay still.” Tony reminded him, swiping the first traces of precome off his head and working it down the shaft, easing the way for short, fast strokes that had Steve rock hard and fisting the sheets in no time. “Good, Steve, you’re doing so good.”

The flush that decorated Steve’s cheeks was so pretty that Tony couldn’t help but lean down to kiss him, a sloppy mixture of inexperience and arousal that meant Tony couldn’t help but grind his own neglected cock down against the hard muscle of Steve’s abs. 

“C’mon Tony, please, I’m gonna- _shit_ you feel so good.”

“Tell me about it, sugar.” Tony chuckled, before pressing two fingers to Steve’s swollen lips. “Suck.”

Steve made an eager noise that was sexier than it had any right to be, and took Tony’s fingers between his lips happily, swirling his tongue around the calloused pads with such skill that Tony resolved to have his dick in Steve’s mouth at least once before the summer was over. Steve whined happily as Tony moved his other hand to stroke through Steve’s hair, not pulling, just petting, scratching gently at his scalp until his lips went slack and Tony was more fucking his mouth with his fingers than Steve was sucking on them. 

“You’re amazing, Steve,” Tony breathed, reverence lacing his voice, “you’re prefect, made for me, made for this.”

Steve didn’t reply, but shuddered at Tony’s words, canting his hips up, making it clear what he wanted, and really Tony couldn’t wait for it any longer. Hours of teasing and kissing and stroking, breathing each other in and mapping each other’s bodied finally taking their tole on the body of a young man, who could only be expected to have so much restraint when there was a gorgeous hunk of blonde muscle writhing beneath him. 

“I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry.”

Steve’s brain was fuzzy, events as they happened not quite linear, but narrowed down to Tony’s palm, slick with Vaseline, rubbing up and down his cock, gentle but stimulating enough to keep Steve riding the high of endorphins that swamped his mind.

“You’re a n’tural.” Steve slurred, and the grin Tony responded with filled Steve with so much happiness he thought he’d burst. 

Then Tony’s fingers were behind himself, and even if Steve couldn’t see exactly what was going on from this angle he was a man of art, and he could appreciate the beauty laid out on top of him, hair flopping into Tony’s eyes as he tipped his head back ad bit his lip to stifle the noises that threatened to pour out. The shining metal of Steve’s dog tags against his tanned skin were as much of a promise as anything they could have said to each other in that moment. 

“Can I, Stevie? Can I ride you?”

“ _Please_.”

The way Tony’s lithe but muscled thighs trembled as he eased himself down onto Steve’s cock made the blonde man whine, the visual just as pleasurable as the sudden, intense, surrounding heat. 

“God, Steve, you feel so good, you fill me up so well.” Tony groaned, rocking himself down, grinding against the intruding length as he stroked gentle hands up and down Steve’s torso. “Don’t come until I tell you to, yeah?”

“I won’t.” Steve nodded, and the pure determination in his voice made Tony shudder, arching his back as he ground down against Steve’s hips.

Sweat ran down Tony’s forehead as he worked himself up and down Steve’s cock in the warm and stuffy room, biting his lip to keep any noises from escaping, wincing every time his tiny twin bed let out a squeak loud enough that it might alert his parents. Steve’s hands rested on Tony’s hips, not forcing him, not even guiding him, just anchoring himself to Tony’s movements as the younger man moved fluidly, gorgeous as he bared himself to Steve’s hungry eyes.

“You close for me, angel?” Tony murmured, brushing a thumb over Steve’s slick bottom lip. “Your cock feels so good in me, baby, I’m so close. Want you to come with me, let me milk you.”

“Can I touch you?” Steve asked, and Tony’s knees almost buckled at the intensity of Steve’s lust-filled gaze. “Please, Tony, you look so pretty like this, _please_.”

“Shit, baby, of course you can.” Tony panted, then grabbed Steve’s wrist, bringing his hand up to wrap around his cock. “’m so close Steve, sweetheart, come on.”

Steve whimpered and squeezed the hot flesh under his hand, working his palm over the head coupled with short, tight strokes that had Tony thrusting into his grip, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t balancing him on Steve’s chest as he chased his release.

“You with me, Stevie?”

“Yeah, yeah Tony, ’m so close.”

“Now Steve, come on, come for me.”

Tony came first, Steve’s hand still working him over as he splattered the older man’s tensing abs with his release, shaking thighs still working over Steve’s weeping dick. Seconds later, Tony whined with oversensitivity as Steve’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, hips twitching in an attempt not to thrust up, letting Tony milk him until they were both exhausted, sticky and sweaty and sated.

A washcloth and clean blanket later, Tony was lying on his side, relishing in the cool breeze that swept through the room as he trailed his fingers over Steve’s chest, mapping his breathing, drumming in time to his heart beat.

“Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.”

Steve’s murmurings were almost too quiet to hear, but for Tony they were clear as day, more intimate even than what they’d just done.

“Steve.” Tony whispered hesitantly, then with more strength as Steve’s face split into a grin. “ _Steve_.”

“Tony.”

“Steve.”

“Tony.”

Tony flushed and leaned his head on Steve’s chest, relishing in the way Steve moved almost immediately to start running gentle fingers through his sweat-damp hair. Them, together, happy and content. It was _right._

“I wanna run away with you,” Tony whispered, “I want to have this forever.”

* * *

Their thighs were brushing against each other, slightly too close to be entirely appropriate in a public place, but neither Tony nor Steve cared. The sun beat down on them, heating the metal chairs that adorned the train station platform, and the smell of hot stones was almost oppressive, almost as heavy as the surrounding silence. 

“I’ll miss you.” 

Steve’s voice was shaky, but he wouldn’t meet Tony’s eyes. He hadn’t done since the night before, their last goodbye in a tiny, cramped hotel room. 

“I’ll miss you more.”

Steve chuckled, but fell silent again quickly, wringing his hands as he stared into the distance, sun reflecting off his golden blonde hair, making Tony bite his lip at the sheer beauty that was pressed up against him. Steve’s pulse quickened, minutely, but Tony felt it as his finger ghosted across the inside of Steve’s wrist. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked softly, risking a glance around to make sure they were alone before winding his fingers with Steve’s. “Talk to me.”

“I’m leaving the army.” Steve looked up, met Tony’s eyes as the younger man felt his jaw drop. “It’s- I think it’s the right thing for me. I _know_ it’s the right thing for me.”

“But- Steve, the army is your _life._ You don’t have anything else.”

“Gee, thanks.” Steve chuckled, and laid a placating hand on Tony’s knee. “I got offered a job as a fine art teacher at NYU.”

“You- _really_? And you _took_ it? Over being a _captain_?”

“Art’s what I love, Tony,” Steve smiled softly, “it’s what I’ve always loved, but I never thought I could make a career out of it. So I did what every broke high school graduate with no hope of college did; I joined the army.”

“Wow, okay.” Tony said, flopping back in his chair, pushing the hair out of his eyes. “You know, I think I fall more in love with you every time you open your mouth.”

“You’re not... I don’t know, you’re not disappointed that I’m not the solider boy you thought I was, when your dad first introduced me?”

“Steve.” Tony grinned, rubbing his thumb up and down the inside of Steve’s still-pale wrist. “I’m a queer pretty boy who collects Smiths vinyls and occasionally composes music alongside my engineering degree. I couldn’t be _happier_ you’re not the rank-obsessed solider boy I thought you were.”

Steve exhaled shakily, and just about managed to convince himself that the dampness on his face was sweat, not tears of relief. The pair were silent again, listening as the trees around them rustled and crickets sung in the background. Steve looked over, and was struck by the boy next to him, head tipped back, eyes closed, tan throat bared and on display, the chain of Steve’s dog tags disappearing into the neck of his t-shirt, mouth quirked in a ghost of a smile.

“I can’t be discharged for being gay, now.” Steve blurted out, mentally kicking himself for approaching the subject with all the subtlety of a battering ram. “I want you to move in with me.”

“You- you want me to _what_?”

“I love you, Tony. You’ve helped me find myself in a way that no one else has ever been able to and you’re perfect. I want you, in any way I can have you. If I’m moving too fast, tell me to go to hell, but _fuck_ , I want you to live with me, I want to wake up with you every morning and come home to you every evening and I know I’m rambling but _god_ I love you.”

Tony’s eyes were wide, but shining with unmistakable emotion, and Steve swore he could feel his heart swell in his chest.

“If we weren’t in public,” Tony murmured, “I would kiss you so hard right now you wouldn’t be able to talk.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“We head home in two weeks.” Tony nodded, gripping Steve’s tags through his t-shirt. “I’ll find you, Steve. I’ll always find you.”

 


End file.
